Automated Test Equipment or ATE is typically used to test a device under test or DUT, such as an integrated circuit, i.e. memory, microprocessors, etc. Current ATE architecture includes a tester main frame and a test head. A tester main frame includes power systems, cooling, and control circuitry. The test head contains most of the test circuitry and is separate from the tester main frame. The test head contacts the device under test.
Modern semiconductor devices typically have anywhere from thirty-two to over one-thousand pins, generally requiring a corresponding number of channels in the semiconductor tester to thoroughly verify the operation of the device. Each channel usually includes a signal path having the necessary electronics for sending/receiving test signals to/from a pin on the DUT. In conventional testers, to maximize component density and minimize the size of the tester, the channels are often formed on printed circuit boards and housed in a rack resident within the test head.
The test head typically includes 10-30 channel cards. Each channel card has several channels. The channel cards are connected to a device interface board or DIB, via coaxial cables. The coaxial cables are connected from an edge of the channel card to the DIB. The DIB routes the signals to/from the DUT.
The coaxial cables are typically about two feet in length. One drawback with current state of the art cables is that they can limit test performance at high frequencies. Further, high performance cables add a significant expense to the overall cost of the tester. In a typical system, there could be thousands of coaxial cables. In addition to adding to the cost of the tester, the coaxial cables contribute to the weight of the test head and require a significant amount of space within the test head.
A critical concern for semiconductor manufacturers is how to maximize use of the limited floor space available for test. Typically, stringent cleanliness requirements are imposed while testing semiconductor devices to minimize the possibility of failures due to dust or debris. To meet such requirements, the automatic test equipment resides in sophisticated clean rooms that minimize the size and number of particles according to particular applications. Because of the cost necessary to operate and maintain clean rooms, maximizing clean room floor space is essential to minimizing manufacturing costs.